Ministry of Magic
Ministry of Magic is a wizard rock band founded in 2007 by Luke Conard, Jason Munday, Ryan Seiler, and Aaron Nordyke. History In 2007 the Ministry of Magic band was created in Ames, Iowa, America by three Youtubers that go by the names of Luke Conard, Jason Munday, and Ryan Seiler, and Jason Munday's former band mate Aaron Nordyke from the A Myspace band 38th Parellel. In 2008 Jeremy and Mark Jennings joined the band the Ministry of Magic. In 2009 all three Luke Conard, Jason Munday, and Ryan Seiler started juggling both the band Ministry of Magic and solo careers. Present Day : Luke Conard, Jason Munday, and Ryan Seiler are still juggling both the band Ministry of Magic and solo careers. Members * Luke Conard * Jeremy Jennings * Mark Jennings * Jason Munday * Aaron Nordyke * Ryan Seiler Featured artists * The Moaning Myrtles in "Accio Love" (2007) * The Parselmouths in "Snape vs. Snape" (2007) * Kristina Horner (from The Parselmouths) in "O Holey Night" (2007), "Goodbye Privet Drive" (2008), "Orchideous Symphony" (2008), "Lily" (2010) and "House Song" (2010) * Christian Caldeira (from Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls) in "Forever Together" (2008) and "House Song" (2010) * Alex Carpenter (from The Remus Lupins) in "Sonorus Love" (2008) and "House Song" (2010) * Lauren Fairweather (from The Moaning Myrtles) in "However Far Away" (2008) * Riddle™ in "Catalyst for Love" (2009) * Nina Jankowicz (from The Moaning Myrtles) in "Only Power Remains" (2009) * Jace MacDonald (from Catchlove) in "Evanesco Dobby" (2009) * John Noe in "House Song" (2010) * Ed Blann in "House Song" (2010) * Alan Lastufka in "House Song" (2010) Discography Albums * Goodbye Privet Drive (2008) * Acoustiatus (2008) * Onward and Upward (2009) * Magic is Might (2010) * Songs from Gringott's Vault (2011) LPs * The Triwizard LP (2007) Featured Jeremy Jennings * "Never Letting You Go" (2010) by The Butterbeer Experience Mark Jennings * "The Death Eater Tango" (2008) by The Butterbeer Experience * "My Obsession" (2008) by The Parselmouths Jason Munday * "We Belong Together" (2008) by The Parselmouths * "One Last Goodbye" (2009) by Let's Lumos! * Fair Fortune: A Wrock Opera (2009) Other * "O Holey Night" on Jingle Spells (2007) * "12:05 a.m." on Jingle Spells 2 (2008) * "Nothing to Fear" on Jingle Spells 3 (2009) * "Snape vs. Snape" on Back to the Burrow: A Wizard Rock Compilation (2013) Awards and nominations Wizard Rock People's Choice Awards 2008 * Best Group Effort (won) * Best Collaboration for "Snape vs. Snape" with The Parselmouths (won) * Best Music Video for "Escape from Azkaban" (won) Wizard Rock People's Choice Awards 2009 * Best Male Vocals (won) * Best Full-Length Album for Goodbye Privet Drive (won) * Best Album Artwork for Frankie Franco III's artwork for Goodbye Privet Drive (won) * Best Group Effort (won) * Band of the Year (won) * Best Live Act (won) * Best Collaboration for Goodbye Privet Drive with Kristina Horner (won) * Best Techno/Electronica Song for "The Bravest Man I Ever Knew" (won) * Best Memorial Song for "The Bravest Man I Ever Knew" (won) Wizard Rock People's Choice Awards 2010 * Best Techno/Electronica Song for "The Lightning Struck Tower" (won) * Best Album Artwork for Frankie Franco III's artwork for Onward and Upward (won) * Best Full-Length Album for Onward and Upward (won) * Best Song for "Only Power Remains" feat. Nina Jankowicz (won) * Band of the Year (won) External links * * * * * * * * Category:Active bands Category:Wizard rock bands Category:Bands based in Ames